Corrupting Young Minds With Steamed Windows
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: OUTTAKE - He grinned evilly. "How could I forget." He rolled his eyes. "So, keeping that in mind, I paid extra for a room facing the front so that my exhibitionist girlfriend could get off." BAS OUTTAKE


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Everyone wanted the window outtake, so HERE IT IS!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

His hands squeezed my sides lightly as he came up behind me on the balcony, handing me a glass of sparkling cider. He clinked my glass and took a sip like I did.

He grinned and I sighed, leaning against his chest. "I still can't believe you did all this for me…" I whispered.

He chuckled and shrugged. "I wanted to. Besides, it's your 18th birthday, love, legal." He gave me a toothy smile and I blushed again.

He laughed again. "And speaking of legal," he paused to smile down at me, leaning in towards my ear. "I seem to remember some sort of fantasy you admitted having a few weeks ago, love. One involving a window?" he smirked again and I gasped, my whole face turning red.

"Y-you remember that?" I stuttered.

He grinned evilly. "How could I forget." He rolled his eyes. "So, keeping that in mind, I paid extra for a room facing the front so that my exhibitionist girlfriend could get off." He smirked and I buried my face in my hands.

"I didn't expect you to-"

He cut me off with a kiss. It wasn't just a kiss… it was a searing kiss. Urgent.

I moaned, finding myself responding by hitching one of my legs around his hips.

He got the picture and gripped my other thigh, roughly wrapping it around him. He walked us back towards the room and he closed the window.

I felt myself being pressed up against it as he opened the curtain. He latched onto my neck and I took that opportunity to look behind us.

I saw cars and cars- and cars and cars… just everywhere. I couldn't even count the amount of people.

Maybe we shouldn't-

"Holy shit…" I rolled my head back as he sucked on my pulse point and I found my worries before unimportant.

He ran his hands up and down my sides, bring my tank top higher and higher each time. I moaned as he violently tore it off after a while, along with my boxer shorts.

I was left in only my underwear as he moved his mouth lower to suck my nipple through my bra. I whimpered, pulling him closer. He smirked as he looked outside.

I couldn't even bring myself to look, literally. I couldn't see.

I made a noise of disapproval and he laughed darkly.

"You wanna see, love?" he asked in a rough voice.

I nodded vigorously. Did I ever. I wanted to see those people looking at us. I felt Edward's hands all over me, working me to turn me on.

He nipped at my neck, unclasping my bra and pulling down my panties in one, swift movement and he spun me around, pressing the entire front of my body up against the cold glass, causing me to shiver.

I gasped at what I saw. Outside, there was a crowd of around twenty or thirty odd people, staring up at our window with wide eyes. I shivered, surprisingly loving the feeling of being on display like this.

I felt so naked… I was, but I still felt it inside… I oddly found it… enjoyable. I wasn't ever going to see these people again… so what did it matter to me whether or not they saw me being fucked? I moaned at the thought.

Edward chuckled behind me, roughly rubbing my sex with one of his hands and groping my breast with the other. His movements were rough and possessive as he showed the people outside that he owned me and that he knew they were jealous, but they couldn't do a fucking thing about it.

"You like that, my little vixen? All of those people you don't know seeing you this way?" he asked in a deep voice. He already knew my answer by my ragged breaths and the many directions I was throwing my head.

I moaned, throwing my head back against his shoulder as he touched me.

When I looked back up, I noticed more people looking.

I felt Edward's hands leave me and I drooped against the window, immediately wanting his hands back on me.

I heard the sound of a zipper and understood. I felt him spreading my legs apart with one of his knees and he pressed my overheated body farther into the cold window, creating steam.

I suddenly felt him pound into me, causing me to scream, the window becoming clear for a moment.

I clawed my hands at the window as he moved harder, watching the people only one story below look up at me through the somewhat steamed window.

Edward moved his hand in front of me to tease my clit and I had to lean on the window, my heaving breasts giving the people below quite a show.

Edward smirked against my neck. "Yeah, you like this." He darted his tongue out to taste some of the salty sweat on my window. "Look at them, every one of them wishing they could fucking have my place." He grinned.

They were mostly men, but there were some women. I was surprised to see a little boy in the front, staring wide eyed at my reactive body.

Suddenly, Edward hit my g-spot and I screamed as I milked his cock, clenching around his hard flesh. He groaned.

I nearly forgot the people below as I was connected with Edward. He pulled out of me slowly and wrapped his arms around me possessively. I could almost see him smirking right at the people below.

I blushed and he started laughing boisterously. "You choose now to be embarrassed." He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head.

I turned around to see most of the people gone… except for one.

The little boy with the wide eyes and mouth was still looking at my naked form.

**Yeah, it isn't that long, but that's it, twerds.**

**MWC- **Love the little boy! LOL

**REVIEW!**


End file.
